Love's Gamble
by Sunset's Smiles
Summary: Amu has lost everything, but gets taken in by a mysterious boy. He suggests a little bet for love. Who will win in this battle of cupid?
1. Alone

**So... I'm Backkkk~ Just with a different story xD ***EDIT*** Yes, I did change things. A lot of things*****

**Yeah, I wrote this today and I dunno. xD So.. ENJOY :P It's more of a darker tone in the beginning than Princes4 so tell me what ya think.**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Amu has lost everything, but gets taken in by a mysterious boy. He suggests a little bet for love. Who will win in this battle of cupid?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

**Chapter 1  
****-Alone-**

_"Amu-chan, hurry up and get into the car! We're going to be late to visit your father's shrine! You know it takes us forever to get there, and it's already late!"_

_"Coming!"_

If only everything had stayed that carefree. We had already been going through the grief of losing one member of the family, so why did it have to end up like this?

**_-11:00 p.m. Tsukiyomi House- _Normal POV**

"-A car accident had taken place on Tokyo Dr. this evening around 10 o' clock. The Hinamori family was out driving home from a visit the father of the family's shrine when 37 year old Kiga Ryusei had a collision with them while being intoxicated. Mother, Midori and younger sister Ami did not make it out, and 16 year old daughter Amu was found missing from the scene. Witnesses had said that they had seen Kiga get out of his car and take the conscious Hinamori Amu out of her car. Passerby Tsukiyomi Ikuto who had been walking home had seen Kiga dragging Hinamori into a nearby alley. Tsukiyomi immediately contacted police and chased Kiga into a deadend where he was soon found and taken into custody. Hinamori was taken in and is now resting in the hospital.-"

-CLICK-

"Ah. I see…" whispered a girl with long blond pigtails.

"Well, what do we do with her?" asked a boy with ruffled midnight blue hair.

"I don't know… Doesn't she have other relatives?"

"None. I already asked the police to check."

"Hmm… Well, guess we have no choice then! She will have to stay with us." she noted.

"Hah?"

"Shush! You'll wake her up."

"Sorry. But stay with us? Are we even allowed to do that?"

"Who knows? She's got nowhere else to go anyway."

"…Alright, fine. But I'm not taking care of her." he mumbled almost inaudibly.

**-One Hour Later. Hospital- Amu POV**

A warm feeling engulfed my body and I could hear faint beeping noises around me.

_Huh? Where am I…?_

I opened my eyes slowly and was met by a bright room. I groaned as the light attacked my eyes. I opened my eyes again, blinking quickly to get

used to the lights. Once my eyes focused I scanned the room cautiously expecting to see the man who was going to attack me. I was only met with

a small, plain hospital room and a strange boy asleep in the chair next to me. I analyzed him carefully trying to determine whether I should be

afraid or relieved. He was young, maybe in his early twenties or late teens, and had shiny, midnight blue hair. He wasn't the man. He was much

younger and taller than him. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and looked down at myself. My arms were bruised and

had IVs pierced into them. I slowly tried to lift my arms to my head, wincing in pain as I did. As my hands reached my head, I felt gauzes around

my forehead. I brought my arms back down and turned my head toward the window, ignoring the pounding against my skull. I stared out the

window at the clear blue sky watching the birds fly by,

"I've…been saved…" I whispered in a weak, raspy voice.

I continued looking at that clear, cloudless sky wishing it would take all my troubles and memories away. I wished it would take away everything

that had happened and that I could start anew as a new person, or at least the same as before. I laid like that until I slowly closed my eyes

falling into a deep sleep.

**-End-**

**So, it's kinda short, but it was interesting to write this. Usually when I write it isn't things like this, so it was different.. xD**

**I'll need some feedback if this story isn't good xDDD**

**REVIEW MAH PEOPLE. :3**

**\/ **

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Who Are You?

**Me: Heylo~ I'm back! Soo.. I feel like writing today. Hopefully it won't be too much of a fail. **

**Me: Anyway, here ya goez.**

***I OWN NOTHING. AT ALL.***

**..::Recap::..**

"I've…been saved…" I whispered in a weak, raspy voice.

I continued looking at that clear, cloudless sky wishing it would take all my troubles and memories away. I wished it would take away everything

that had happened and that I could start anew as a new person, or at least the same as before. I laid like that until I slowly closed my eyes

falling into a deep sleep.

**..::End Recap::..**

Love's Gamble

Chapter 2

-Who Are You?-

**-*Amu PV*- Tsukiyomi House**

"Okay, don't do anything I would be disappointed at you for to Amu, okay?" I heard a girl call. The voice was unfamiliar, but was as beautiful as chimes blowing in the wind.

"Shut up." Another unfamiliar voice growled back. This voice was husky and had a mysterious feel to it. It was just as soothing as the first voice, but this time belonged to a boy.

My eyes slowly opened and I expected to be met by the bright hospital room I had met earlier that day, but instead was met by a small room. I looked around confused to find I was asleep on a fluffy black bed instead of the white hospital bed I awoke to before. The walls were navy blue and black ebony furniture filled the room. The carpet in the room was also black.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" The husky voice asked. I jumped at the sound of the voice and followed it to see the same boy I had seen in the hospital room earlier. His navy blue hair lay ruffled on his head as if he just woke up. His smoldering eyes looked down at me boredly waiting for a response.

I nodded slowly keeping my guard up. After that whole 'incident' I wasn't going to trust someone that easily again..

"Okay." he replied uninterested turning around to leave the room.

I glared at his back as he walked away. _Who the hell is this guy? And what kind of person just leaves someone who had just woken up not having a clue where she is?_

I tried to call out to him to question him, but all that escaped my lips was a pathetic squeek. _Great, I can't even speak._

He closed the door behind him not looking back at me. A suffocating silence filled the room as soon as the click of the door came. I glanced around the room uneasily. It was very neat and simple with a small dresser next to the bed with a lamp and a digital clock on it. The bright red lights from the clock shined the time in my face. 6:32 it read.

I stared up at the ceiling and leg my thoughts take over. _What do I do now? I'm in a house with a guy I've never met be..fore..._

Suddenly realization hit me. My eyes grew wide with panic as my body shook slightly. _...WHAT THE HELL? I SHOULD BE TRYING TO ESCAPE RIGHT NOW!_

I tried to move my sore body off the bed wincing in pain as I got myself to sit up. I was already sweating from that one motion. I wasn't going to be able to move very fast at this rate... I swung my body around slowly and steaded my hands on the dresser next to me. I tried hopelessly to lift myself up to stand. My arms were as weak as noodles, but I put in all my strength and finally got myself up. My legs were weak too and I felt like jello as I wobbled. _Oh god this is pathetic!_

I carefully moved along the wall to the door, abandoning the need I had to lay back down on the fluffy bed. The door seemed like miles away getting farther with each small step I was taking. I got to the door and gingerly grasped the handle testing my fingers out.

_Okay, finally made it! Now, just open the door and leave as quietly as possible! Okay, good plan, Amu! _And now I was going crazy talking to myself! I sighed and twisted the door handle as quietly as I could. Right when I was about to open the door to leave I heard quiet footsteps outside of the door. They footsteps became louder and louder as I stood there in panic.

_Ah! Crap, so close! _I turned as swiftly as I could and got back onto the black bed looking up at the ceiling pretending nothing had happened.

The footsteps reached the door and stayed there for minute. After a while they turned back until I couldn't hear them anymore. -SIGH-

_...Well, here we go again..._

I made my way back up to the door and pressed my ear to it listening intently for any sign of the boy somewhere in the house. All she heard was the faint sound of voices on a TV and the whirring of the air conditioner.

_YOSH HERE'S MY CHANCE! _I prayed silently to myself and turned the door open. I looked out carefully and walked out. I turned the corner only to be stopped by a body. "Oof!" _Damn it!_

"Where do you think your going?" the now familiar voice of the boy asked looking down at me in surprise. "you shouldn't be walking you know. Only an idiot would-"

"Who are you?" I tried to scream out but a came out as a weak whisper. My head throbbed with pain and my body was shaking violently. I didn't know if it was from confusion, anger, or from the feeling of desperation that was coursing through my veins. Probably all of the above.

The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked. He looked at me obviously amused. "Oh just someone helping out a hurt and helpless girl like the saint I am." he replied, his voice dripping with amusement.

I shot a death glare at him and my face flushed with anger.

My voice failed me as I wanted to yell something like 'Cut the crap!' I think he could tell I was annoyed and wanted a real answer because he returned to the bored expression he wore before and said, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Your ticket to a home and food."

I looked at him blankly. I searched his eyes for any sign of this being a joke but there wasn't any. His expression was unreadable.

I rolled my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine. Believe what you want, but if you leave now, where do you think you can go? Who will take care of you?" he challenged. My body stiffened as I took in what Ikuto had said.

_That's right. I have no where to go. _I hung my head and felt tears well up in my eyes. _I have no one left. _That one thought struck me like a knife. My tears turned into uncontrollable sobs and my knees buckled making me unvoluntarily fall onto the ground. A dark aura filled the air around me making the air hard to breath. _What do I do now? No one. I have no one._

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to realize it was Ikuto. He held me in a stong grip like he was trying to hold me together so I wouldn't fall apart to pieces. We stayed like that for a long while. Me crying into his chest and him holding my tightly. As my crying stopped, I wondered how a guy I've never met could hold me like this and make me feel safe. How this one act could make me feel like I wanted to stay like that. In his arms, feeling safe.

"I know this isn't a great time to say this, but you've got a pretty hot body." he commented with a smirk on his face.

I shoved him away quickly and glared at him. "What the hell? I hate you!" I yelled.  
"That's not what that blush on your face is telling me." he stated pointing at my face.

My face flushed and I looked down embarrassed. _Great. I've been saved by a pervert._

**-End-**

**Man, this fanfic is fun to write. Gosh I'm on such writers block for Princes4. IT. IS. KILLING. ME!**

**Okay well, I hope this wasn't a complete failure. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. :3**

**REWIEW PLEASE :D**

Click it. You knowz you want to.

\/

\/

\/


	3. New Home

**Me: Heylo I'm back :3 **

**Ikuto: It's amazing how you can update this in a day, but it's taking you months for Princes4**

**Me: -twitch- Shuddup. :D Anyways ENJOY. **

**Ikuto: She owns nothing!**

**..::Recap::.. **

"I know this isn't a great time to say this, but you've got a pretty hot body." he commented with a smirk on his face.

I shoved him away quickly and glared at him. "What the hell? I hate you!" I yelled.  
"That's not what that blush on your face is telling me." he stated pointing at my face.

My face flushed and I looked down embarrassed. _Great. I've been saved by a pervert._

**..::End Recap::..**

**Love's Gamble**

**Chapter 3  
-Showers?-**

**-*Ikuto POV*- Tsukiyomi House**

"Come on, Amu. How could I not notice when I was holding you so tightly like that?" I said as she huffed away from me.

"Pervert! I was literally having a breakdown and THAT of all things is what you thought of!" she yelled in a stratchy voice throwing her arms up.

"Then, stay strong and don't cry."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! It's hard being strong you know?" A sad expression crossed her face.

I sighed. She has no idea at all. "Everytime you cry, you'll have to give me a hug." I smirked.

"...WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Well, if you don't want to do that, then stay stong, okay? I'll hold that against you."

She looked away stubbornly and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey, come over here." I called.

"Why should I?" she retorted stubbornly. I sighed quietly. "Do you want answers or not?" I asked.

A short silence filled the house, then Amu came into view looking away with a pout on her face. I stiffened slightly. _Damn, she looked so cute just now..._

"Fine." she muttered quietly. I snickered and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a waterbottle. "Here." I offered.

She looked at me hesitantly, but took it without complaint. "T-Thanks.." she whispered.  
I smirked and sat down on a chair at the counter. "So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

She followed to sit down in the chair across from me and opened the waterbottle to take a huge gulp.

"Okay, that's better!" she sighed, her voice now clear. "First off, where am I?"

"Well, we are in Tokyo." I relied innocently. She glared and looked at me seriously.

"Alright relax. This is my sister, Utau's, house. I share it with her." I replied boredly. I laid my chin into my palm as I rested my arm on the counter.

"Okay, and I'm with you guys because..?" she questioned confused. I shrugged lazily. I honestly had no clue why we took her in. I mean we don't even know her really.

"What do you mean?" she pressed on.

"Wasn't my idea." I replied blankly. Amu sighed and looked around wondering. I took this chance to look at her closer since Utau wouldn't even let me near her alone. Geez stupid sister.

She had shocking pink hair that was ruffled and sticking up in some places from sleeping. Her golden eyes looked tired, but were still warm and inviting. Her face flushed pink with small scratches across her cheeks. Her lips were light pink and moist. All in all, she was beautiful.

Her eyes met my gaze and she looked away quickly as a red glow painted her cheeks. "W-What?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how hot your bedhead is. Need a shower?" I asked teasingly playing with a strand of her hair. Her eyes narrowed and she hit my hand away with hers, her face turning a dangerous red this time from embarrassment.

"As if I would shower with YOU in the house." she grumbled. I smirked widely and grabbed her hand. I gripped her hand tightly making sure she couldn't break away and lead her to the bathroom ignoring her protests.

I grabbed Utau's pink towel she told me to give to Amu when she wanted to shower and handed it to her. "Here."

Amu looked up at me blankly. "I already told you I'm not taking a shower with only you in the house. And I don't have any clothes to change into anyway." she stated matter-of-factly.

"So?" I teased. She blushed as she yelled, "PERVERT!" I snickered and left the bathroom to go to my room. I went over to my drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"Hey, Amu come here."

"What?" she asked as she walked in.

"Take this. I'd give you something that Utau has, but she locks her door whenever she leaves." I said tossing it to her.

She looked at it curiously and held it up to measure it up to her body. She held it and looked down flustered. "What?" I asked.

"Umm... I-I don't have...Uhh..." she stuttered nervously. I caught on and smirked.

"Utau should have a pair in her bathroom. Follow me." I lead her to Utau's bathroom and she looked up at me. "Umm, thanks..I-I'll take a shower now then." she announced.

"Hnn." I mumbled.

**-*Amu POV*-**

I shut the door behind me as I walked in. _GAH HOW EMBARRASSING! I HAD TO TELL HIM I DIDN'T HAVE EXTRA UNDERWEAR... _

How weird. Taking a shower in a house I've never been in before... But, I guess I'll be liging here from now on. It amazed me how okay I was with this. I should be uncomfortable with this, shouldn't I? I shook my head and looked around the bathroom.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa~!" I screamed in amazement.

"...Are you okay?" Ikuto questioned from outside the door.

"OH! U-Umm, Y-Yeah! Fine!" I yelled back.

_WHO KNEW BATHROOMS LIKE THIS EXISTED? _The room was large with two marble sinks and a giant mirror. To the right was a jacuzzi with all sorts of things around it that you would find at some fancy spa. A flat screen hung in front of it. To the left was a glass shower with an array of colorful shampoos and conditioners. A turquiose carpet lay on the ground by a small couch with millions of bottles of nail polish next to it on a table. The walls were different hues of blue which brought a warm ocean feel.

_I must be in heaven._

I set the shirt and towel down on the couch and wandered around looking for some underwear. _...Gosh this is so humiliating... _I opened a door near the sinks to find a walk-in closet with many beautiful clothes all around. A set of chairs sat in the middle of the closet. I gaped at the scene before me walking in carefully as I stared at all the clothes. I noticed a bag on one of the chairs. 'For Amu.' it read. _Eh?_

I picked it up to see what was inside. A small note stuck out from the side of the bag.

"Dear Amu, If you're reading this, my stupid brother probably is making you shower or something like that. And I figured you don't have any extra things, so here is some underwear. I hope these are all right! I'm out shopping for some clothes for you right now (if I'm not already back). In this bag I also left a set of some old clothes I had. Oh, by the way, what's your bra size? I hope that's not weird to ask! -Utau"

_...It's very weird... _I smiled as I put down the note and rummaged through the bag. _Well at least she sounds SOMEWHAT normal~_

I pulled out a pack of strawberry patterned underwear and I sweatdropped. I sighed and put them down to look at what clothes she left. It was a black pair of leggings with a pink ribbon and lace at the top, a black mini skirt, and a pink and white striped blouse that went off the shoulders. Somehow, she had even gotten my style right.. I fished around in my pocket of my jeans I was wearing and pulled out my pink X hair clips. _Good, it's still here_.

I looked down at the clips and smiled slightly. These were the last hair clips my mom ever bought me...and it went great with this outfit!

I took the bag of clothes and went over to the shower and turned on the faucet. The water came down like a graceful waterfall. Hot steam filled the bathroom.

_Hmm.. Maybe I could get used to living here after all~_

I undressed and sighed as I got into the shower. _Finally, peace at last. _

"IKUTOOOOOOO! WHERE IS AMU?" A cheery voice yelled. Peace gone.

Loud knocks were heard on the door. "Amu, Amu~ I'm Utau! Did my stupid brother do anything perverted while I was gone? Shower quick! I've got something IMPORTANT to tell you!"

_Something important? Wonderful.. _I sighed loudly and tried to drown all my worries away down the drain. This was going to be a long day.

**-End-**

**Me: Yeah, pretty uneventful in this one. Lol, I love how a lot of this is her marveling over a bathroom. It just amuses me. This was like introducing bleh bleh bleh. All the good stuff will happen later xD **

**Ikuto: Yeah, it better. I'm surprised you didn't make me seem like a major pervert during the whole shower talk. **

**Me: Eh, I was going to, but I didn't know how to do that without making you seem like a good-for-nothing dick. -shrugs-**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrop-**

**Me: Okay, so til next time. xD Review~**

**Click it for Ikuto-nya! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Cat Boy!

**Me: Okay, so I felt like writing today. Soo, here I am! Oh and thank you to .x for the cookie! xDDD IT WAS AWESOME. And I don't plan on killing em plus the story kinda changed from angst to like well yeah to fluff... LOL. Anyway enjoy xD**

**Ikuto: Whoo-hoo. ToT**

**Me: T_T Well, HERE YOU GO READERS. Oh just so you know, Ikuto is younger than Utau in this fic :3**

**..::Recap::..**

"IKUTOOOOOOO! WHERE IS AMU?" A cheery voice yelled. Peace gone.

Loud knocks were heard on the door. "Amu, Amu~ I'm Utau! Did my stupid brother do anything perverted while I was gone? Shower quick! I've got something IMPORTANT to tell you!"

_Something important? Wonderful.. _I sighed loudly and tried to drown all my worries away down the drain. This was going to be a long day.

**..::End Recap::..**

**Love's Gamble**

**Chapter 4  
*****The CatBoy***

**..::Ikuto POV::.. (A/N: This was originally 3rd person but I seriously suck at writing third person T_T) Tsukiyomi House**

10 minutes...

30 minutes...

1 hour...

One hour of waiting for Amu to get out of the shower, and one hour of hearing Utau go on and on about some shit that I could care less about.

"And okay, so since Kukai and I are going to be living together in his house, you can keep this house." I heard her say.

I nodded boredly and continued to watch some show about people losing weight. I changed the channel.

"But I still have ground rules for you." I rolled my eyes. _Here we go._

"First off, NO STRIPPERS OR PROSTITUTES-" I scoffed sarcastically. "Second, if you break anything in this house, it is now your responsibilty.

From now on, once I get rid of everything that belongs to me, everything else in the house belongs to you. And you also pay bills."

"Yes, mommy. Gotcha." I spat out sarcastically. I immediately regret saying that.

Red flames surrounded Utau as she slowly walked toward me. _"What was that dearest brother?" _she asked in a sickenly sweet tone.

_"I outta scratch that pretty little face of yours." _she screeched at me with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Amu you better hurry the hell up.

-20 minutes later-

Once you get out here Amu, I will kill you.

The scratches on my face burned as I waited impatiently.

"Utau?" I heard her call. I waited silently.

She came into my view looking around sheepishly until her eyes rested on me. Her eyes widened as she saw my face. I twitched.

"W-What happened to your face?" she asked. I glared at her.

"Oh nothing really. Just sat here getting my face ripped apart by my sister while someone was enjoying a LONGGG shower." I replied simply.

Her eyes widen slightly as she slowly backed away. "Eh... heh heh! No need to be angry, Ikuto!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" I got up and ran up to her too quick for her to react.

"Because I'm thinking otherwise." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and I smirked. I looked down to see her face flushed red and her eyes wide. I held in my laughter as I saw various expression cross her face. She looked so cute when she was flustered.

"...Heh...Hahaha!" I tried to hold back, but I couldn't help it any longer.  
I covered my face and walked away from a now confused and angry Amu.

"You should have seen the look on your face! As if I would actually do something to a kid like you." I laughed.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed angrily.

I smirked. "As if I could think about doing anything like that to you. You're like a kid."

"Oh really? Don't underestimate me."

I looked at her curiously. "Hmm, I guess you would be up for a little bet then, huh?" She looked at me blankly.

"What kind of bet?"

I thought for a moment. I smirked as I had an idea. "It's more of a game the more I think about it.. The idea is to see who has more...appeal?" I said trying to find the words I was looking for.

Amu gave me a confused look. "Whoever makes the other fall in love with them first is what I guess I'm trying to say. You are allowed to use any type of tactics to win. Oh, but you can't have outside help or tell anyone about it."

Amu's eyes widened and her face flushed darker than the color of her pink bubblegum hair. "E-Even if I do make you l-love me first, that doesn't mean I would love you back. What do I even get in this? It seems like it's all for your benefit in the end..." I chuckled.

"If you win, I won't bother you. It will be as if we are but two people living in the same house, nothing more."

"What if I lose?"

I smirked and walked over to her. I looked into her deep honey colored eyes. "You would already have your prize." I stated matter-of-factly.

A dark red blush painted her cheeks. "Up for it?" I asked.

She looked away and I could tell she was arguing with herself if she should do it. She looked up at me.

"F-Fine. But no going back on the deal!" she huffed.

"No problem. Oh by the way, good luck." I smirked. This would be a piece of cake.

**..::Amu POV::..**

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!

As soon as Ikuto left the room, I collapsed on the floor in defeat. I sighed.

"What have I just gotten myself into..." I groaned.

I have no experience in love WHATSOEVER. How am I supposed to make someone like Ikuto fall in love with me!

I groaned again and buried my head into my hands.

How am I going to win this bet? Ikuto is surely going to try everything.. and I already blush when he's around.. NO! He's a pervert! I have to think of some way to win...

Think, Amu. Think! ...

I got nothing. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

If only I had someone that would help.. I shut my eyes and thought for a moment. An idea struck me.

I stood up as fast as I could and ran over to Ikuto.

"IKUTO! LET ME USE YOUR PHONE!" He looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"JUST GIVE THE PHONE TO ME. QUICK!" He raised and eyebrow, but hesitantly handed it over.

I searched his contacts for Utau and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Utau, It's Amu! What do you think-" I noticed Ikuto was staring at me. Ikuto gave me a look that said 'Aren't you forgetting something?'

..No help from others..

_"Hello? Amu?"_

I glared at Ikuto. He looked away innocently. "Ah, sorry Utau! I was just saying.. What do you think..about eating nikudon?" I asked quickly. **(A/N: Yum yum Nikudonn~ If you don't know what it is, you should try it sometime. Look it up~)**

I mentally smacked myself. I saw Ikuto snicker from the corner of my eye. I glared.

_"Umm...it's good.. Are you okay?"_ Utau asked uncertainly.

"H-Haha! Yeah, just fine! Sorry for bothering you! Bye!" I hung up before she could respond.

I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I had been holding and peeked at Ikuto. He was still snickering.

"Here is your phone." I yelled as I threw it at him.

Now what? What can I do to make Ikuto love me...

All of the times that I overheard a girl in my class talk about this manga raced through my mind. A slight blush grew on my face as I thought about the things she said.

"TOO EMBARASSING...!" I thought aloud.

"Thinking about how to seduce me hmm, Amu?" Ikuto said only inches away from my face.

...

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" I backed away from him quickly. I felt my face burn hot. My heart was pumping faster than it had before. Ikuto smirked and walked away.

I am so going to lose...

-END-

**Me: Alright, so yeah this story isn't so angsty anymore... LOL...**

**Ikuto: Hah. I'm going to win.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah don't be so sure. T_T Anyway, that's all for today readers! Review! :o**

***Reviews are better than getting chased by Ikuto!***

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
